At a Coffee Shop
by magicalgirlsdeservemore
Summary: Ymir's friends make the mistake of letting her go to a coffee shop by herself. (Modern Day AU)


Despite years of Ymir's bad navigation, her friends Berthodlt, Annie, and Reiner make the mistake of allowing Ymir to meet them at a coffee shop by _herself_. Somehow, even though she's been to this particular coffee shop _dozens _of times, and even though she has an iPhone that works, Ymir manages to go to another place, two blocks away from her friends.

Walking in, Ymir is completely unaware that this is the wrong coffee shop, and makes her way to the line. She orders a plain mocha; she would have been fine if the girl behind the counter wasn't super cute. It's not that Ymir can't be cool around attractive girls (relatively cool, anyway) but it's that this girl (with her stupid blonde hair and dreamy big blue eyes) is just beaming, no one should be that happy working at such a busy place. Ymir panics and gives the girl a ten, quickly finding a place to sit.

Taking a deep breath, she finally realizes that her friends aren't with her. Which is weird, usually Ymir is last when she's by herself since she's prone to get lost…

"Shit!" she says out loud. She's about to call Annie but her name gets called. Ymir slumps over to pick up her drink. There's a heart drawn on the side. Ymir stares at and comes to the conclusion that it was a mistake. There was a hipster looking guy in line before her, it was probably meant for him.

Ymir finds a new seat, by the window, almost sulking. She takes a few sips, bored.

"Do you like your drink?" a sweet voice asks. Ymir nearly chokes, it's the blonde girl.

"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks." The girl is not fazed by Ymir's lack of enthusiasm.

"I drew the heart." she says. Ymir nods.

"For the guy in front of me right? It's an honest mistake, don't worry about it." _Now_ the girl is starting to look annoyed. She crosses her arms.

"No, it was meant for _you _but if you don't care about it, whatever." Ymir actually chokes this time.

"Wait," Ymir wheezes, and tries to clear her throat. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just that- oh man. What's your name?"

"Christa." _Fitting_, Ymir thinks.

"I'm Ymir. Sorry I just didn't think the heart was for me because you're really cute and-" Ymir's phone starts ringing. _Fuck_.

"Shit I gotta take this, _sorry_." Ymir walks out of the shop, angry. "What?"

"Where the fuck are you?" Reiner asks.

"I got lost and went to the wrong place. I'll meet you guys there in a second."

"You'd better get here soon." he threatens. Ymir hangs up and looks back into the shop. Christa is behind the counter, and Ymir decides it's best not to bother her, she'll just come back later, to formally apologize and maybe ask her out.

At the correct right shop, Ymir walks in with a giant grin on her face.

"Guess what?" she smirks. Annie doesn't look amused and Bertholdt looks nervous.

"You're late." Reiner says and Ymir rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, but I met the _cutest_ girl _and_ she was hitting on me!"

"Yeah, right!" Reiner booms.

"No I'm serious! She drew a heart on my cup and everything!"

"What cup?" Annie asks. Ymir realizes she finished the drink and threw it away. After five minutes of frantic explaining and begging, she somehow convinces the three to go back to the coffee shop so she can show them Christa.

Unfortunately, they let Ymir guide them there. Ymir brings them to the wrong coffee shop.

"Okay, she was behind the counter when I left, so she should still be working." To Ymir's dismay, there is no sign of Christa.

"Guys she was here, I swear."

"Sorry Ymir, but maybe it'd be best if we just go." Bertholdt says softly. Everyone else nods in agreement. Disappointed, Ymir follows them.

_I might never get to see her again, but I guess it's my own fault._

Two weeks later, the three are _still _teasing Ymir about Christa.

"I bet she doesn't even exist." Reiner says, tauntingly, to which Annie snorts and Bertholdt hides behind his hands. Ymir is not too happy. She steps in front of them, forcing the three to stop walking.

"It's not fucking funny. Christa _is _real guys; she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and probably one of the nicest too. But I blew it- any chance I had with her. So can you _knock it off_?" No one speaks, not even Reiner with a sarcastic comment. Ymir knows she's not _that_ intimidating (at the moment), so she turns around, and turns red instantly. Of course_ Christa_, of all people, is standing there, listening to _that _conversation.

Christa is standing still, wide eyed. Ymir begins to sweat more nervously than Berthodlt.

"Actually, you didn't blow it." Christa says. "I should have put my number on your cup instead of that stupid heart." Christa blushes faintly, but it disappears.

"So uh," she steps closer to Ymir. "Want to go on a date sometime?"

Ymir manages to squeak out a yes.

**AN: This was requested by a friend and I had a lot of fun with it. I like the idea of Ymir getting lost and Christa being the bold one.**


End file.
